Moments and Memories
by Carmen xx
Summary: - One-Shot for my best friend. - A small look into the life of JJ and Reid.


**A/N: This is a cute little one-shot I wrote for my amazing, beautiful best friend, who had been feeling down. Leah, you are the best and do not ever change!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

Moments And Memories

Spencer Reid smiled as he saw his soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle. Jennifer Jareau looked beautiful. Her bridal gown matched her wedding veil beautifully, and apart from when Henry was born, she had never felt so happy.

The whole team had not been surprised when the couple had announced their engagement, but they still couldn't help but feel that JJ was rushing into her new relationship. Especially as Will had only been dead one year.

Young Dr. Reid still couldn't believe that the blonde was about to marry him, and that he would be able to see his god/step-son all the time. Reid had felt so happy that Henry accepted him as a new father figure, and the six year old had even help find an engagement ring. The ring was a simple silver band with a square diamond, set in the middle between two sapphires. JJ loved the ring and had shown it to almost every person she knew. When she had shown it to Penelope Garcia, the Technical Analyst had practically stolen the ring for herself.

x_ =0.0= _x

Spencer stood in anticipation, as JJ drew nearer. She was being given away by David Rossi, as her own father was dead. It didn't matter much to her though, the blonde saw the older agent as more of father figure than her real dad had ever been.

Finally, after a short wait, the moment everyone had been waiting for had come. The bride was standing at the front of the alter next to her beloved partner. Spencer pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. To make sure that the angel-like person beside him was real. Feeling the sense of pain, the genius studied what his perfect woman was dressed in.

JJ wore a full pale baby blue gown with a corset top. She had silver straps to match the silver flowers embroidered up the left side of the dress. Her veil came down to her waist, and was attached to a silver tiara. It was a slightly darker shade of blue than her dress, but it had the same embroidered trim of flowers.

x_ =0.0= _x

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

Those were the words everyone in the sacred building had been waiting to hear. A huge applause rung through the church as Reid and JJ lent towards each other. Their lips meeting in a kiss.

The reception of the wedding was like a fairy tale. Rossi's garden looked like a wonderland. The breath taking beauty of it left all the guests in awe.

Delicate flowers were place strategically in places which would reflect their natural splendour. Two ice sculptures sat opposite each other. Both were magnificent swans. Tables were so everyone was close to one another, yet there was a comfortable amount of space for everyone to move around.

JJ could not believe her luck. She had married her best friend, and they were about to have the most magical wedding reception ever. Although she had loved Will with all her heart, he had never really accepted her job. Something Spencer was able to do.

He walked over to where she was currently standing. Gently he slipped his arm around her waist, and looked into her eyes. They were full of pure, true love, which his own reflected. Henry ran over, and embraced his parents. They were now a proper family.

x_ =0.0= _x

**_One Year Later..._**

Reid warmly smiled at the new born bundled in a soft pink blanket. Not once in his life did he think that he would be the father to a baby girl. It was not something he thought he would be good at, he thought that he would be like his own father. However, one the day he found out that his daughter was growing inside of JJ, nothing could ever have made him more joyous.

She was only a few hours old, yet already a small tuft of blonde hair covered her delicate head. With a start, she opened her bright blue eyes, and stared curiously up at her daddy. This was a moment he'd never forget.

"We still haven't thought of a name for her yet." A voice said from the hospital bed.

Spencer turned to his wife, taking extra care with their daughter in his arms. He thought the beautiful older blonde was asleep, like their youngest child had been.

"Talia." he said, still smiling at his baby. "I like the name Talia."

JJ smiled at him. "Talia Skylar Reid-Jareau."

x_ =0.0= _x

Henry was so excited to finally be an older brother. He knew that if anyone ever hurt his little sister, they would have him to deal with. He would protect her with his life.

The rest of the BAU where delighted for the family, they had all in some way helped prepare them for the arrival of Talia. From giving baby book, to decorating the nursery, everyone had chipped in.

Talia's nursery had been painted a pale lilac. In the corner was a painted brown tree, with blossoming pink flowers. On a few of the flowers were photos of her parents, brother, and each member of the BAU. It was a family tree.

Below the painted branches, was a simple, yet elegant white wooden crib. It's soft purple bedding had been one of many gifts from Garcia. Opposite to where the baby would sleep was a matching dresser, next to this was an old wooden rocking chair. Which belonged to JJ's mother, who had used it for all her children.

JJ was delighted when she was able to bring her daughter home. She wanted to show the baby what her extended family had done for her.

The older blonde walked into the nursery, with Spencer and Henry beside her. As she walked over to the crib, and lowered her baby girl into it, she finally felt as though her perfect, lovely family was now complete.


End file.
